Harold Grey
)Age as of the end of Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Deathdate= |Marital= Married |Alias= Hal |Title = Duke of Pardloe, Earl of Melton |Gender= Male |Height= |Hair= Dark |Eyes= Light blue |Skin= Fair |Nuclear = *Gerard Grey, Duke of Pardloe, Earl of Melton (father) † *Benedicta Stanley (mother) *Lord John Grey (brother) *Paul DeVane (half-brother) *Edgar DeVane (half-brother) *General Sir George Stanley (step-father) |Spouse=*Esmé LeClerc Grey (m. ca. 1739) † *Minerva Grey, née Wattiswade (m. ca. 1752) |Children=*Benjamin Grey (son) *Adam Grey (son) *Henry Grey (son) *Dorothea Grey (daughter) |Occupation= Colonel |Clan= Grey |Nationality= English |voyager=true|echo=true|written=true|brotherhood=true|custom=true|prisoner=true|survival=true |Actor = |Seasons = }} Harold "Hal" Grey, Duke of Pardloe, Earl of Melton, is the older brother of Lord John Grey. He is Colonel of the . His lives in London at Argus House. Personal History Hal is the eldest son of Gerard Grey, and third son of Benedicta Grey. He has two elder half-brothers, Edgar and Paul DeVane. Upon his father's apparent suicide in 1741, amid accusations that Gerard was a Jacobite conspirator, Hal renounced his ducal title and instead used his lesser title, Earl of Melton. He had his younger brother, John, sent to Aberdeen to live with his mother's people, while Benedicta herself went away to France for a time. During the Jacobite Rising of 1745, Hal threw himself into building his regiment for the campaign in Scotland, determined to emphasize the Greys' loyalty to the English crown. Sometime after his father's death, Hal discovered that a man named Nathaniel Twelvetrees had seduced Hal's wife, Esmé. Hal challenged Twelvetrees to a duel; Twelvetrees chose pistols, and Hal struck the man in the arm. It was not a fatal wound; however, Twelvetrees' wound turned septic and he died. After that, Esmé died in childbirth, along with the child. Around 1750, Hal came upon a young woman named Minerva in his study, attempting to open the locked drawer in his desk. Ultimately, they had a one-night stand there in the study, and she left that night, refusing to provide her address and evading even the coachman's effort to discover it. Hal finally found her again six months later, in Amsterdam at her father's bookshop. He was shocked to discover that she was pregnant, but promptly carried her out of the shop and into a coach, and married her shortly thereafter. Events of the Novels |-|Voyager = On April 16, 1746, Jamie Fraser awakens on Culloden Moor, thinking he might be dead, and soon enough wishing that he was. Lord Melton, an English officer, refuses to allow Jamie to be shot along with his fellow traitors, knowing that his own brother Lord John Grey owes Fraser a debt of honor. Jamie is sent home to Lallybroch. On April 2, 1755, Lord John, the new governor of Ardsmuir Prison, writes to his brother Hal about the Frenchman's gold, and Fraser's subsequent escape from prison and return. |-|Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade = --- Event summary for Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade --- |-|The Custom of the Army = --- Event summary for "The Custom of the Army" --- |-|The Scottish Prisoner= In spring of 1760, Hal summons Jamie Fraser to London for his assistance in deciphering a message written in Erse, a then-common term for the Gaelic language. |-|An Echo in the Bone= In August 1776, Hal writes to his nephew William, warning him not to get involved with Captain Richardson. The letter also informs William that Hal's son Adam is posted under Sir Henry Clinton and has brought things for William from his wifeMinnie. In November 1776, Hal gives his consent for his daughter Dottie to marry William. In March 1777, Hal writes to his brother John regarding Percy. In early April 1777, Hal lets his daughter Dottie travel to the colonies with John to rescue Hal's youngest son Henry, who is gravely wounded. |-|Written in My Own Heart's Blood= In mid-June 1778, Hal arrives in Philadelphia with his regiment. Upon his arrival, he receives a letter from Amaranthus Cowden, a woman claiming to be the wife of his son Benjamin Grey and mother to his possible three-months-old grandson Trevor Wattiswade Grey. In the letter, Amaranthus informs Hal that Benjamin was captured by the Rebels at the Brandywine. Hal wants to find Benjamin's whereabouts. In Philadelphia, Hal is looking for his brother Lord John Grey. However, after John fails to report to General Clinton, Hal meets John's new wife Claire. He wants to take her to his rooms at King's Arms to find out what he knows about John's location. However, Hal suffers from an asthmatic attack on the way, and Claire takes him to John's house instead. Claire and Jenny deal with Hal's attack, and keep him hostage for the next few days, to prevent him from looking for John. Finally, Jamie returns to Philadelphia, just in time to stop Jenny from shooting Hal. Jamie leaves Hal in care of Dr. Denzell Hunter, a Quaker doctor engaged to Hal's daughter Dottie. The next morning, Hal leaves John's house. In late June, Hal is briefly reunited with his brother John and nephew William after the . A few days later, he and John pay Jamie a visit to ask for a letter of introduction to General Arnold. They are searching for William and Benjamin—William has disappeared after the battle, while Benjamin is now rumored to be dead. In August 1778, Hal participates in Dottie's Quaker wedding in Philadelphia. In September, Lord John and Hal are in New York, as John prepares for a journey south, to look for Amaranthus. On January 15, 1779, Hal and John find Amaranthus Cowden, who decides to go with them. |-|Survival= --- Event summary for "Survival" --- Personality High handed and convinced of his own judgment. Physical Appearance Hal greatly resembles his brother, John, though with a few key differences. His eyes are the same pale blue as his brother's, large and slightly girlish, but his brows and lashes are dark like his hair, giving his eyes a more piercing quality. He inherited his father's slight build and tidy muscularity. Relationships Name *'Harold' comes from the Old English name Hereweald, derived from the elements here "army" and weald "power, leader, ruler".Behind the Name: Harold. Accessed 4 May 2016. *'Grey' has two possible origins: 1) an Anglo-Saxon, Old English nickname for someone with grey hair or a grey beard, derived from the Old English pre 7th Century word "graeg", grey; 2) from the place called "Graye" in Calvados, Normandy, so called from the Old Gallo-Roman personal name "Gratus" meaning "Welcome" or "Pleasing", with the suffix "acum" meaning settlement or village.The Internet Surname Database: Grey. Accessed 19 June 2014 Trivia *He suffers from asthma and fainting spells TV Series References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Lord John Grey novel characters Category:Characters in Written in My Own Heart's Blood Category:English Characters Category:Characters in Voyager Category:Characters in An Echo in the Bone Category:Characters in The Brotherhood of the Blade Category:Characters in The Custom of the Army Category:Characters in The Scottish Prisoner Category:Characters in Survival